Housamo: A Guardian's Visit
by NaughtyZoroBoy
Summary: Not even after saving Tokyo yet again, the heatwave will go away, so Yuki and his friends still need a (little less crazy) way to cool off. Even in the calmest place they can find, someone ends up having a surprise. Seth, for example. A Housamo (Tokyo Afterschool Summoners) fanfic. Rated M for yaoi.


**Note: This is a Housamo (Tokyo Afterschool Summoners) fanfic, based on and set after the events occurred in the Event Quest ****_Desert Journey_****. Due to my limited knowledge on its lore, some info might be incorrect or not accurate.**

**Warning: Contains yaoi**

* * *

It was still pretty hot in Tokyo. The heatwave was simply refusing to disappear, even after the crazy desert thing I had went through only some days ago, and even though it was better to suffer it between the Shinjuku streets than in that enormous sand container, getting all sweaty in a matter of minutes wasn't pleasing, at all. We really needed something to cool off, but a little less crazy this time.  
"This time, it's simply a big, regular pool, isn't it?" I asked with a skeptical tone over the phone.  
"Yes, it is, Yuki! No extravagant places this time, I promise. In fact, duels are forbidden in the pool we're going to, so no jerks trying to farm points nor anything, either".

That was good to hear, especially from Hanuman. It wasn't exactly pleasing to get randomly attacked by someone: just like getting robbed, but much more annoying and sometimes even dangerous. Of course, most of the times I managed to get rid of them, but it's a big bother, anyway. When we arrived at the pool, I sighed happily, seeing the zone was big enough for the folks around, while the security firm looked like it was ready to stop any conflicts that might come up. Unless the toilets were unprotected, which could get quite nasty, I could basically forget about being careful and focus on two things: cooling off and having fun.

Once we got to the change room, I quickly left my belongings (including my ticket, which seemed to be usable for another 4 times) in a locker and put my trunks on, just the same as the rest of the boys in there. There was no shortage of kinda hot boys around, both humans and transients, so I had to be careful so I didn't have a boner for the moment. Once I'd get in the water, I would be able to more or less dissimulate it, but not in there, sadly. If anything, I could see who to take a look at, just in case no one else was looking at me.

By the time I got to the pool, Hanuman, Ryouta, Moritaka and the others had already entered the water, while a bunch of other guys were getting some sunlight. The place didn't seem all that popular, though, but it was still pretty big and roomy for some groups wanting to have some fun. I immediately jumped in the water, making a nice splash around me. When my head got out all wet, everyone around me was laughing, and Kengo had put a hand on my shoulder. "Nice splash bomb right there! Even better than myself".  
"Well, what about me?" Ryouta asked. "Or even Hanuman?".  
"Can we even count him? That wave of his was most likely a joke, in my opinion".  
"Nice point, Moritaka-kun. By the way" I started to look around myself, "where's that...?".  
Suddenly, I was pulled down to the bottom of the pool. That prankster monkey!

While I caught my breath, some lower laughs could be heard. At the very least, not everyone was amused by my sinking.  
"Are you cooled off yet?".  
"I'll be once I freeze you!" I exclaimed, still upset about that.  
"Please don't! Forgive me!".  
"Only if you win a race against me. To the other side and back". I quickly swam to one of the edges of the pool, getting myself ready for beating Hanuman and make him fear about turning into slush. "Ready?".  
He quickly nodded, kinda scared of me, while I couldn't help chuckle. "GO!" I shouted, while I propelled myself by using the walls my feet were touching, quickly getting a nice speed.  
I went through the entire pool while dodging anyone that could be in my way, easily leaving the _monkey_ behind as I got closer to the other edge, while some of our mates cheered for us. He was some strokes away from me when I turned around and started my way back with the others. But as I crossed the water again...  
"Is that... Seth?!".

My pace quickly slowed down towards the center of the pool, as I watched that canine, only wearing some blue trunks with red and gold-colored details along with his golden necklace, moving his feet in the water, and looking down with some concern. Seeing him without his cane, and especially having that worried look, kinda shocked me.  
"Hey! You've decided not to make me ice, haven't you?".  
Hanuman did give me a good shock, and I soon realized he was overtaking me. Shaking my thoughts off my head, I recovered my pace again, and managed to win the race against the prankster. Upon seeing his fearful face, before he could say anything, I told him:  
"I'm forgiving you this time, but you'd better think twice before doing that again".  
"Thanks, Yuki-san! What happened to you, by the way?".  
"Oh, you mean...? I noticed... Seth is here".  
"W-WHAT?!".

I pointed to the edge, where the (sorta) dog was kicking softly on the water, seeming to be concerned about the water itself. No one else approached him, so it was very likely he had come completely on his own.  
"Let's invite Big Brother, Yuki-san!".  
Apparently, the rest didn't quite like Hanuman's idea, which wasn't strange at all considering how hostile the wards had been becoming to the others lately. Still, Seth, to my knowledge, wasn't part of any of those groups, and any conflicts that might occur would be most likely because of Seth getting really uncomfortable.  
"Don't worry, guys, I'll go talk to him" I proposed.  
"Are you...?".  
"Relax, Toji-san, he's a nice guy".  
Then I started swimming my way to the canine, who didn't seem to have noticed me. Holding myself on the edge, I approached him:  
"Hey, Seth!".  
The only response I got from him is a long stare and a shy smile. What he got from me was a tender smile.  
"Do you need some help?".  
His feet moved faster after making that question. He was clearly getting nervous, and I had the impression I was guilty for that. Still, if he was afraid of entering the water, I wouldn't give up helping him so easily.  
"Come down with me" I offered my hand to Seth.

The canine hesitantly grabbed it, his eyes filled with fear. Then he started his way down to the pool, shivering as every single inch of his body got wet, even though the water itself wasn't all that cold. Once his head was the only part remaining to being submerged, he grabbed the edge with his free hand, grabbing my own even tighter.  
"Let's go with my friends, okay?" I pointed to the edge on the left side, where Hanuman, Toji and the rest were waiting for us. "Er... Grab both my hands and use your legs to propel yourself. You'll be fine, I promise".  
Seth then nodded shyly, quickly moving his other hand to the one I still had free, gasping slightly.  
"See? It's alright, brother".  
"N-not the best time to tease me" I could hear him mumbling.

We slowly went across the pool, frowning slightly as I didn't see the canine gaining any confidence at all. Except the _monkey_, no one else around seemed to be very happy about having him around.  
"Big Brother!" Hanuman exclaimed, giving strokes towards him. "Cooling yourself off?".  
"No need to" Seth replied kinda rudely, now having a noticeable blush on his face. "Just... needed to learn how to swim".  
"We can help you with that if you want".  
"Gwaaaaah?!".  
The _dog_ blushed darker, while the rest had even more hesitant looks.  
"Seth won't bite you, guys" I said, chuckling a bit.  
"Why should I do, anyway?!".  
"Oh, c'mon guys" Hanuman said cheerfully. "We should help Yuki-san teach our _brother_ how to swim".

After the canine's blush went down a little, I explained them an idea I had: Kengo, Ryouta, Moritaka, Hanuman, Toji and Shirou would distribute across the greatest distance possible in a straight line, floating in the water while myself and Seth would go from one edge to the other and the canine would be able to hold onto the rest if he needed it.  
"While your legs are quickly kicking on the water, you move your arms like this" I explained, moving my arms in circles while each other were always at extreme opposites, trying my best to avoid moving. "Your head has to stick out the water under your higher arm".  
The _dog_ more or less understood what I meant, and tried his best to sync his head's movement with his arms. When we started actually swimming, however, he didn't have a lot more of confidence, as far as I could see. Seth actually managed to give some strokes before holding himself to one of my mates as if he was a part of his own body.  
"C-can we stop? I... need to rest a little".  
"Of course, Seth. You're doing really well".  
Later on, he could actually do more or less half the way without _needing to rest_. Still, I considered that better than nothing.

* * *

We lost sight of the canine once we went into the change room, after a nice day relaxing in there. He wasn't too talkative, though, and he would usually only smile shyly to me, maybe to Hanuman as well, but he was as little excited about knowing my group as the rest, probably because of Kengo wanting to wrestle with him so badly. Also, thanks to Seth having casually appeared, I could forget about my boner excitement and trying to comment on boys we didn't know at all, which made pretty much everyone uncomfortable, even Ryouta.

Anyway, we returned to the school's home, where I would get some time on my own, probably doing my naughty things. Especially since Daiki-kun, my room companion, had left to visit his parents in his native world. That purple kitten was cute, but we didn't get along as well as I'd like, because homosexuality could only be exploited in his world if it was from master to slave, and any proposals I could make to him to _play_ resulted in him getting mad for trying to make him _submit to me_. However, even though no one was expected to be in my room, it wasn't empty.  
"S-Seth?!" I mumbled after opening the door.

Forgetting about the possibility that someone could have heard me, I checked the door, wondering how it was possible that he got in there without breaking the lock open. The canine, who only wore the same trunks and necklace he did before, was giving me a shy, _sorta cool_ look, sitting on Daiki's bed. I was probably going to end up getting in trouble with him again, but oh well.  
"How on earth did you get in here?".  
"It wasn't all that hard" Seth replied, shrugging. "Definitely easier than raising a tornado... Or swimming".  
I couldn't help chuckling, as I left my belongings on my bed and sat next to the canine.  
"You did pretty well, Seth, really. All that is left is some more practising. Also, sorry if Kengo-san intimidated you: he can't help wanting to compare himself to others".  
"I guess that's something I'll have to deal with...".  
I couldn't hear the rest of the phrase, but I didn't care too much about it.  
"You know? That's my bed, and I'm fine with having your fur all over it. Unlike my roommate".

We quickly sat again on my bed, and I tenderly smiled to the canine, even though the only way he responded was by giving me a worried, embarrassed look. It was clear something was up with him.  
"Well, Yuki...".  
"Yeah? I might look imposing, but I'm all ears".  
That made the _dog_ blush. Oops.  
"You know... After the phantom thing ended... I've been thinking a lot... about what happened...".  
"Mmmm... That makes me think: should I call you Seth or...?" I asked, figuring he would talk about his brother.  
"I'm Seth, the ruler of the desert!".  
That made me laugh really loud, even louder than Seth had exclaimed. Meanwhile, the canine giggled a bit as his face got red as a tomato.  
"You don't seem to have changed that much!".  
"That's what I imagined...".  
"Huh?".

There was no way I could imagine how sad I'd made Seth by saying that, no matter how innocent it sounded or even was, in the first place.  
"I knew it. Even after what we went through, I'm still the same idiot who lives as his deceased brother. Maybe a bit less coward, but still a great idiot".  
"Hey, Seth..." I had stopped laughing in the moment I heard him say _idiot_. "I didn't mean that, really...".  
"I don't think that changes the fact I didn't learn anything" Seth said, still showing a sad face.  
"Not even realizing what your brother wanted you to do?".  
By that point, the canine had little tears on his eyes.  
"You know, to keep helping people in the desert. Wasn't that his duty? Then that's what you should keep doing".  
The _dog_ wiped the tears off, and replied:  
"Yeah, but... I'm probably just a bad imitation of him. There are so many situations I think: _what would he do?_ No matter how powerful I am, I know what I have to overcome is nothing next to his achievements, or... his skills. Why else would be so envied by the rest?".

I smiled tenderly and sighed, cuddling with him as he blushed wildly and looked at me as if I were an alien.  
"Listen...". That kind whisper was enough to make the canine relax, luckily. "I may sound super cheesy and all that jazz, but... You can't be expected to be exactly like another person. No... no matter if you are his brother, son, the following one in a post, or anything, you will never be the same as the other one. And I'm pretty sure that's good: you can't be stuck forever with the same ideas, the same...".  
I felt I was starting to sound like a politician, so I decided to take a detour.  
"Wondering about what your brother would do isn't the answer. At least not always. Everyone is afraid of making mistakes, but you'll eventually end up inevitably doing so. And that's fine, as long as you learn from the experience. No one can expect you to be just like your brother. Just focus on being a great guardian, okay? Oh, and also... Do you act _cool_ because of that, as well? You don't need to, really. Just be yourself and do your best... Seth".  
Seth, who looked calmer and calmer, sighed after listening silently for about a minute or so.  
"Easier said than done, honestly. But I'll try, I promise. That must be easier than swimming".

We both chuckled with that comment as I hugged the _dog_. I wasn't thinking heavily about that, but Seth didn't seem too concerned about what would happen if we were caught like that, which was pretty weird. Maybe he was starting to follow my advice.  
"Now... How's that you need to learn how to swim? Does your _job_...?" I tried to ask.  
"I actually made it up".  
"Huh?".  
The canine left me confused as he blushed heavily. Why on earth would he invent an excuse for... maybe cooling off?  
"I just wanted to see you".  
"Big Brother missed me?".  
He looked away with a darker blush as I chuckled again, but his eyes found mine again pretty soon.  
"Honestly... I needed to talk to someone, Yuki. And I suspected you'd probably be the only one who would actually listen to me".  
"I guess letting your thoughts out is a good idea, after all. I also missed you: you're still a cutie, yet I know I can trust you if something happens".  
"Cutie?" Seth smirked. "You're still the same pervert, aren't you?".  
"What can I say? Can't shake those thoughts out of my mind. If I spot someone like you, I can't help imagining him as a lover for a night".  
"Well... I-I wouldn't mind trying that".

The canine's red face gave the fact he was being serious away really hard, making me smirk naughtily, and get on top of him, even though that made him more nervous immediately.  
"G-go slowly on me first. I'm pretty sensitive to this...".  
I quickly nodded and pressed my lips against the dog's, who responded a bit more eagerly than what I was expecting. That further turned me on, though, as I softly grabbed his face and tried to make our kiss way more passionate and naughty. Once I managed to slide my tongue inside Seth's mouth, he let out a loud moan in bliss while he shivered.  
"Lemme... Lemme see...". He was desperately trying to get rid of my shirt, his hands moving around my torso like crazy and making me groan pleasurably. I nodded again and took it off, revealing my fit torso once again, even though the canine was pretty close to me in that matter. He was also as stiff as myself by that point, as far as I could touch.  
"You're... very big... down there..." Seth mumbled, obviously intoxicated by lust.  
"The same to you" I replied, getting rid of my pants and grinding my crotch with the dog's playfully. "Pretty sure you can tie me hard".

"Aaaaaaah...".  
Upon looking down, I realized Seth had put his hands on my boxers, moving my own to his trunks as a reply. By that point, we were both lusty as hell, and didn't take long at all to take the other's undies off. My eyes widened as I saw that canine member coming out of its hiding spot.  
"Holy fuck... Your cock is just like a dog's".  
"Gaaah...".  
As I went down to his crotch with curiosity, I didn't notice the canine was blushing heavily. Once I got it in front on my face, I licked my lips while it twitched slightly. And then I felt his hand on my shoulder. When I looked up, he said:  
"If you're really... doing that... I should compensate you, you know?".  
"Wanna do a 69, then?" I asked, with a big smirk on my face. "That way you can _compensate_ me as I taste you".  
The dog blushed heavily while nodding quickly. I approached his face and kissed his lips lovingly before turning around, positioning myself correctly so that we could access each other's members easily. His nervous groans and pants were exciting me even more, making my tool tremble just like his.  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Seth asked shyly, feeling his voice impacting down there.  
"Yeah" I groaned out. "And I'll... drink it, okay? You can do whatever you want with my load, I'll warn you when I'm close".  
"O-okay".

Until that point, my nose had been playing with the canine's member softly while some of my hair touched his crotch, waiting for the right moment. Once that arrived, my tongue sprang into action with long licks, as I had got intoxicated by the strange musk I was smelling. I could hear his moans in pleasure very clearly, no matter how muffled my body made them. My body also started trembling even harder once he went ahead and started giving super shy licks to my cock, although that was enough to make me even hornier.  
"A-AAaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaah!" Seth moaned pleasurably. "I-it feels... so strange...".  
"Feels great, Seth. And you taste amazing. You don't like my taste?".  
"Mmmmmmmm...".  
"It's fine".

Even though the dog wasn't planning on even actually sucking me, I wasn't gonna stop me from milking his rod at all. Since I was already done wetting that tool up, I inserted as much as I could into my mouth, being careful of not choking with it. I wasn't all that good at sucking cocks, but I was willing to make the canine enjoy as much as possible.  
"Aaaaaaaah... G-gaaaaah!".  
It actually surprised me that Seth went ahead and started sucking my tip, even if he did it shyly and hesitantly. Anyway, I returned the favor by groaning into his member and bobbing my head up and down, while my hands teased his hips the best I could. That wasn't likely what made him start humping viciously on my face, but the fact that I was going harder and harder on his canine rod.

I could hear the dog moan louder on my tip as he got an inch or two more into his mouth, which, along with his knot wanting to come out of his nethers, announced he was getting close. Once that was clear for me, I slided his dick all the way inside my throat, focusing my best in avoiding choking. His ecstatic moans were now louder and clearer, while I felt one of his hands helping his tongue out with my dick. That was exactly what I needed for going all the way up to the edge.  
"MMMMMM! MMMMMMMM!" I groaned out loudly, trying to announce my climax.  
"I-I'm gonna cum, too! Aaaaaaaah! OOOOOOOOOOH!".

As my lips kissed Seth's kinda fat knot, I happily drank all the seed he was pouring into my mouth. After some of his spurts, I came as well, definitely not in his muzzle, but probably on his face. I let go of that sorta big dick once I was sure I couldn't extract more milk out of it, and turned around slowly, just to see the canine's white-painted, messy face and cuddle him.  
"Did you... really drink it?".  
"Yeah" I nodded, and licked some drops of my own cum. "But only because I liked your taste, Big Brother".  
His response, a cherry red face as he looked away, made me chuckle yet again.  
"Want a tissue or something for cleaning yourself up?".  
The dog nodded shyly, and I got up, giving him some moments to observe my slightly hefty body before I approached a box of wet tissues.  
"Thanks" Seth mumbled, picking a tissue up and cleaning his face with it. "By the way...".

"Yeah?".  
"Do you see me as a lover?".  
"Well..." I sat next to the canine, waiting for him to be done with his face cleaning. "If you're fine with that, we could say we are".  
"You know we could be unable to see each other as frequently as you'd like, don't you?".  
"Oh... Because of your tasks in the desert, right?".  
"Not even I can predict how long a quest will last. It's usually around two weeks, but then I get another one, and then another one, and so on. All of those across different worlds. The only reason I got to show up in that swimming pool is because it's been very calm lately, hence having enough time to track you down".  
"You've been working as a _detective_, huh?".  
The canine shyly nodded, then he sat next to me.  
"Before calling me a _lover_, I felt I had to tell you it's unlikely we can meet like this again. Just that, Yuki".  
"Don't worry about me, Seth" I kissed his cheek lovingly. "It's easy to find some good material around here".  
"Heh, horny human... So you'll be cheating on me?".  
"Didn't hear we were a closed couple".  
We both chuckled with that.  
"Then won't promise I'll resist having fun with nice chicks if I have the chance".  
"Those are all yours. I'm gay, just in case you didn't know".

We cuddled again as Seth smirked lightly, our noses getting only separated by a few inches.  
"I'll be fine with you for the moment, though".  
I grinned back and pecked his lips playfully. To my surprise, he imitated my action, albeit far more shyly. That's when I kissed the canine passionately, immediately trying to turn him on. At first, it seemed like he was going to submit to my actions, but I tried to make the fact I wasn't dominating as clear as I could. It seemed to work, since, even though his tongue got out into my mouth, he moaned loudly, and his hands were putting a lot of force on my body. Probably more than I expected or I could even handle.

While moaning loudly and desperately, Seth quickly made his way into my mouth, especially since I allowed it by laying on my back, and started exploring it sorta sloppily, managing to extract some moans out of my throat. As I played with his tongue as teasingly as I could, I felt heat rubbing my crotch. The canine was clearly becoming hard again, just at the same time as myself. We broke the kiss with another moan, looking at each other's eyes with lust.  
"Do you...?" I panted out. "Do you need... some more... wetting up?".  
He just stared at me with a weird face.  
"I wanna get tied so badly, bro".  
"Really? Why are you so interested in my... weird rod?".  
"I like trying things like these" I winked, blushing heavily this time. "Go slowly and we'll both be fine".

The dog nodded quickly with a dark blush and poked my sorta tight ass with his tip, then he entered it, making me groan in pleasure. Even though I had been fucked several times before, those weren't enough to make me loose. We both moaned in pain and pleasure as he slowly and hesitantly advanced, even though I already knew he actually wanted to do that. For the first time, his necklace was actually bothering me, but it didn't prevent me from exploring his body playfully. Once he hit the limit in my rear, he looked at me with a worried face, while I wrapped both my fit arms and legs around his body and nosed him lovingly.  
"Go ahead, f-fuck me...".

I waited for some seconds for Seth's reaction, but he kept his worried eyes on mine, so I decided to go ahead and kiss his lips passionately, without a bit of hesitation, as I brought him closer to my own body. That made him explode: upon letting out a loud moan, he kissed back roughly and his hips started moving back and forth like crazy, pulling his tool slightly in and out of my ass. I responded to that with louder and higher pitched moans in bliss, locking my lips with his so that we didn't sound way too loud for the rest to sleep. I was aware of the fact I had managed to awaken the canine's _dominant_ side, since now his tongue and his whole body were pushing me heavily against the bed.

"Yeah!" I moaned out once we broke the kiss and the dog caught his breath, returning to his fast, dog-in-heat pace. "Seth...! Keep it up, Seth! Gimme more...!".  
"Yuki... Aaaaaaah... Yukiiiiiiii... Oooooooh..." Seth moaned out, his breath impacting on my ear, due to the fact he was moving his head towards my shoulder, increasing his speed even further.  
"Aaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaah! Ooooooooh! Mmmmmmmm...!".  
I was starting to lose control of my own body, which shook heavily under the canine's, who responded with even louder moans and the most vicious and desperate pounded I had experimented in my whole life. We were both really close to an orgasm whose intensity wasn't something I had even dreamed of.

We ended up whimpering the climax out, especially myself, since the dog's knot entered my rear roughly and he was boiling it with his hot semen. Meanwhile, I involuntarily painted our chests in white, my own cum even reaching all the way up to our necks, messing his necklace up for sure. But boy was that sensation amazing, not to mention when the canine collapsed on me, panting like an industrial fan.  
"Aaaaa-aaaaa-aaah..." Seth groaned out exhaustedly, with a satisfied smile. "Yuki...".  
"Seth... Oooooooh..." I caressed his face tenderly. "Sorry for getting your necklace dirty...".  
"It's fine... What's... way worse...". He did take some time to catch his breath. "Now we're tied for a while".  
"No worries... I like it. If... we meet again... I'll try to make you enjoy as much as tonight".  
"A-are you... done...?".  
"Pretty much, yeah" I yawned. "Plus, you won't be able to pull out before I fall asleep, right?".  
"Yeah... And I'm fine with that... I actually wanna do it again sometime".  
"Okay, Big Brother" I started closing my eyes. "You can count on me for that, and... for anything you might need".  
I smiled upon feeling the canine hugging me lovingly.  
"You can also... count on me...".

* * *

When I woke up, I could feel the pressure on myself was gone, and probably Seth as well. My eyes, barely opened at that point, even with no sunlight coming through my window yet, couldn't find him anywhere. However, I felt a good sensation on my lips, just like... his own mouth kissing mine. I smiled, having the impression he would come not only if I was in danger, but if I ever felt lonely, in spite of his _job_.  
"Seth..." I mumbled, looking down at my own body.  
I had realized I had a stiff boner. Immediately, all the sensations I had experienced with him came to my mind, drawing a smile on my face as I started slowly jerking it, wishing we'd meet again soon.


End file.
